Bingkisan Muka Lucu
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Belum ada yang menyadari kekayaan simpati, kebaikan, dan kemurahan hati yang tersembunyi dalam jiwa seorang anak kecil. Upaya setiap pendidikan sejati seharusnya ditunjukan untuk membuka kunci harta karun ini. AU, Christmas fic, ONESHOT.


Nyohoho, fic telat upload... harusnya pas natal yak? biasa lah sibuk ga ada waktu internetan *whoo, bilang aja gabisa zz* ya, emang nggak bisa sih, secara desa membuatku tak bisa berinteraksi dengan dunia maya. Hksu. Katanya internet masuk desa??? boong noh!!

Mungkin ada yang pernah denger, baca, ato apalah tentang cerita ini, maklum. Ini emang cerita pasaran sih, soalnya waktu di desa eyang saya cerita tentang ini, langsung saya ketik deh. Tapi kagak langsung di upload, orang kagak ada internet. Waktu saya mau jalan ke Plaza Ambarukmo *ada yang tau? di jogjah itu loh* lupa bawa laptop. Ahh!! lupakan yang penting udah di upload 'kan?? nyokokok :D

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story: Gary Swanson

Special Thank's for my Grandpa.

Enjoy this story...nyoo!

* * *

Sang Ibu duduk di atas kursi kulit buatan di ruang tunggu praktek dokter, sambil dengan gelisah mengorek-orek kuku jarinya. Kerut kekhawatiran tergurat di dahinya saat ia mengamati Naru-nya yang berusia lima tahun duduk di atas permadani di depannya. _Ia terlalu kecil untuk ukuran anak seusianya dan agak terlalu kurus, _pikirnya. Rambut kuning anaknya menggantung berantakkan dan lurus hingga ke bawah telinganya. Perban kasa membebat kepalanya dan menutupi telinganya, menjepit daun telinganya hingga pipih ke belakang. Di pangkuannya, Naruto mengguncang-guncang sebuah boneka beruang teddy yang sudah rusak. Boneka itu kebanggaannya, tapi sebelah lengannya sudah putus dan satu matanya hilang. Sudah dua kali ibunya mencoba membuang boneka itu untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru, tapi Naru menolaknya mati-matian sehingga ibunya menyerah. Kini sang ibu agak memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum kepadanya. _Boleh dibilang hanya boneka itu milik-nya, _desahnya kepada diri sendiri.

Seorang perawat berambut merah muda muncul di ambang pintu."Naruto Uzumaki," panggilnya, dan sang ibu muda merengkuh bocah laki-laki itu ke dalam gendongannya lalu mengikuti perawat menuju ruang periksa. Koridor berbau alkohol dan perban. Gambar krayon hasil karya anak-anak berderet di dinding.

"Dokter sebentar lagi akan datang," kata perawat dengan senyum lugas. "Silahkan duduk."

Sang Ibu mendudukkan Naru di atas meja periksa."Hati-hati, sayang, jangan sampai jatuh."

"Apakah aku duduk tinggi sekali, ibu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, sayang, tapi hati-hati." Nasehat Kushina.

Naruto semakin erat memeluk boneka beruang Teddy-nya. "Jangan sampai Muka Lucu juga jatuh."

Kushina tersenyum. Lalu senyum itu berubah menjadi kerut khawatir. Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah anaknya dan membelai pipinya, selembut kelopak bunga, dengan punggung tangannya. Ketika musik ruang periksa beraih menjadi alunan menyayat lagu "Silent Night," ia teringat lagi pada kecelakaan itu untuk keseribu kalinya.

Ia sudah bertahun-tahun memasak menggunakan kompor yang sama. Kali ini pun air yang sedang dimasaknya sudah hampir mendidh untuk dipakai menyeduh sarapan bubur gandum. Telepon berdering di ruang tamu. Satu lagi "tawaran gratis," yang harganya sangat mahal. Tepat saat ia mengembalikan telepon ke atas meja, Naruto menjerit di dapur, teriakan kesakitan yang menyengat dan membekukan urat nadi seorang ibu.

Kushina kembali mengernyit mengenang peristiwa itu dan menyeka setetes air mata hangat yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Selama enam minggu mereka telah menunggu kedatangan hari ini. "Kita akan bisa melepaskan perbannya seminggu sebelum natal," kata dokter.

Pintu ruang periksa mengayun terbuka, dan Dokter Uchiha melangkah masuk. "Selamat pagi Ibu Uzumaki," katanya ceria. "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

"Baik, terimakasih," jawab Kushina. Tapi ia masih terlalu tegang untuk obrolan ringan.

Dokter Uchiha membungkuk di atas wastafel dan dengan cermat mencuci tangannya. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam menangani pasiennya tapi ceroboh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia jarang bisa mencari waktu untuk memotong rambutnya, dan rambutnya yang hitam lurus menggantung agak panjang di atas kerahnya. Dasinya yang longgar membuat kerahnya bisa dibuka di bagian tenggorokan dan penampilan dokter itu semakin tampan. Dasar Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nah, sekarang," katanya, sambil duduk di atas bangku tinggi,"ayo kita periksa."

Dengan lembut ia menggunting perban dan membuka balutannya dari sekeliling kepala Naru. Kain pembalut itu lepas, memperlihatkan dua perban berbentuk kotak datar yang direkatkan tepat di atas mata Naru. Dokter Uchiha mengangkat tepian plester dengan pelan, mencoba tidak menyakiti kulit halus bocah laki-laki itu.

Naru perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali seolah silau oleh sinar yang terang yang tiba-tiba menyorot. Lalu ia menatap ibunya dan menyeringai."Hai, ibu," sapanya.

Dengan leher tercekik dan tidak bisa berbicara, Kushina merangkul leher Naru. Selama beberapa menit, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sambil memeluk bocah itu dan menangis penuh rasa syukur. Akhirnya ia menatap Dokter super tampan dengan mata basah. "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana kami akan pernah bisa membayar anda," katanya.

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya," Dokter menyela sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Saya tahu bagaimana keadaan anda dan Naru. Saya senang bisa membantu."

Kushina mengeringkan air matanya dengan saputangan yang sudah kumal, lalu berdiri dan memegang tangan Naruto. Tapi ketika ia sedang berbalik ke arah pintu, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan berdiri lama, menatap Dokter dengan sorot tidak pasti. Lalu ia mengacungkan boneka beruang Teddy-nya dengan memegang satu lengannya yang tersisa ke arah Dokter.

"Ini," katanya. "Ambil Muka Lucu-ku. Harganya pasti sangat mahal."

Dokter Sasuke tanpa bicara mengambil boneka rusak itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Terimakasih, Naru. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk membayar biaya perawatanmu."

-

-

-

Beberapa hari terakhir sebelum Natal terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto dan Kushina. Mereka duduk bersama dalam malam-malam yang panjang, menonton lampu pohon Natal berkedip-kedip. Perban telah menutup mata Naru selama enam minggu, jadi kini ia terlihat enggan untuk menutupnya dalam tidur. Api menari-nari di perapian, butiran salju menempel di jendela kamar tidur Naru, kedua bungkusan kecil di bawah pohon---semua cahaya dan warna Natal memukaunya. Dan kemudian, di Malam Natal, Kushina menjawab dering bel pintu. Tidak ada siapa pun di depan pintu, tapi di beranda ada sebuah kotak besar terbungkus kertas emas berkilauan dengan pita merah lebar. Sebuah label yang terpasang di untaian pita menyatakan bahwa kotak itu ditunjukan untuk "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sambil menyeringai, Naruto menarik lepas pitanya, membuka tutup kotak, dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang Teddy-Muka Lucu yang sangat ia sayangi. Hanya sekarang boneka itu mempunyai sebuah lengan baru yang terbuat dari korduroi cokelat dan dua butir mata kancing baru yang berkilauan dalam sorot lampu Natal. Naruto tampaknya tidak keberatan walau lengan baru itu tidak cocok dengan yang lama. Ia hanya memeluk boneka beruang Teddy-nya dan tertawa.

Diantara lapisan kertas tisu dalam kotak, sang ibu menemukan selembar kartu. "Naru sayang," tertulis di sana, "aku kadang bisa membantu memperbaiki anak kecil, tapi Ibu Uchiha harus membantuku memperbaiki Muka Lucu. Dia dokter yang lebih pandai daripada aku. Selamat Natal! Dokter Sasuke Uchiha."

"Lihat ibu," senyum Naru, sambil menunjuk mata yang terbuat dari kancing. "Muka Lucu bisa melihat lagi-persis seperti aku!"

-**TheEnd**-

**Gary Swanson**

Belum ada yang menyadari kekayaan simpati, kebaikan, dan kemurahan hati yang tersembunyi dalam jiwa seorang anak kecil. Upaya setiap pendidikan sejati seharusnya ditunjukan untuk membuka kunci harta karun ini.

**-Emma Goldman-**

* * *

nyoo~~ ancur yak pemilihan katanya?? ada yang udah tau cerita ini??

itu yang Ibu Uchiha, itu tu istrinya Dokter Saskeh Uchiha yaitu saya!! *digebukin*

Okeh, Review?


End file.
